The Godfather
by tenzin's beard
Summary: Noatak expected to be dead after the explosion. Not being given a another chance and having to raise Avatar Korra. ONGOING
1. Prologue

**Hello! Welcome to the prologue uwu In this fanfic, Amon is... uh... "reborn"? I don't really know how to say it. Anyway, he is, uh, "reborn", and has to raise Korra. There's probably going to be some borra later on... as in later, _later _on. But it's not the focus of the story lol. Also the fic has nothing to do with the movie 'The Godfather' I'm sorry.**

**Special thanks to my beta, Rei!**

**(okay I think we're ready to go on with the story I'll shut up now)**

* * *

Noatak didn't want to see it.

He could have easily steered the boat with waterbending. But he stood there holding the wheel, his back turned to Tarrlok. He knew it would happen. He just didn't want to see it.

They were already far out in the ocean. _Very_ far out. Tarrlok hadn't done anything yet. Noatak felt a small piece of hope. Maybe they did have a chance after all.

"The two of us together again!" he said happily. "There's nothing we can't do!"

"Yes, Noatak," his brother replied.

"_Noatak..._" he said wistfully. "I'd almost forgotten the sound of my own name."

Noatak heard Tarrlok put on one of the equalist gloves. He shed a single tear, but kept smiling. The two of them were beyond redemption now, and they both knew it. They couldn't go back anymore.

"It will be just like the good old days." said Tarrlok, and ignited the boat's fuel tank.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, Noatak couldn't see anything but white. He was lying on the floor, and everything was white and plain and empty.

A figure appeared. It was a figure of a man. He was bald and had blue arrow tattoos. He wore clothes of red and orange. His beard was handsome and neat. Gray his eyes were, and seemed to hold an extreme amount of knowledge behind them. The identity of this man was of no mystery to Noatak.

"Avatar Aang," Noatak gasped.

"Noatak," Aang nodded. "Or, Amon."

"Noatak and Amon are different," he replied. "Noatak is a person. Amon is an idea. I may be dead, _Avatar_, but Amon is still alive," he spat out the word _avatar_ with bitterness. "Hundreds of people all over the world knows the ruthlessness of benders. Even if I am no longer their leader, the idea lives on."

"I see," said Aang. "Let us walk, shall we?"

Noatak didn't know why he did it, but he got to his feet. He and Aang walked, with the avatar taking the lead. They didn't seem to be getting anywhere at all.

"Where are we?" Noatak asked after some time.

"I don't know," Aang said. "You tell me."

Noatak thought for a moment. "The spirit world?"

Aang considered this. "Maybe,"

"So this is my punishment," said Noatak through gritted teeth. "A white, empty plain for me to wander around in for eternity."

"Not just yet,"

"What do you mean?"

Aang turned around to face him. "You are being given a chance, Noatak."

Noatak stared at him. "I don't understand,"

Aang smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "You were wrong, Noatak," he told him. "You _can_ be saved. Everyone deserves a second chance."

He took his hand off his shoulders and the two of them stood there in silence. Noatak remembered something.

"Where is Tarrlok?" he asked.

"He is having a walk of his own,"

"Will he get another chance as well?"

"As I said," said Aang. "Everyone deserves a second chance."

Noatak looked at him gratefully. "Thank you,"

"I'm going to wake you up now," said Aang. "When you awake, don't be afraid. Everything will go fine if you do the right things."

"Wait, Avatar Aang," said Noatak. He kneeled down before him and bowed his head. "Take my bending away. Please. I don't want it."

Aang gave him a kind smile. "I'm not taking your bending Noatak," he said. "You will be needing it."

The avatar's eyes glowed brightly, and the whole place glowed until it was so bright that Noatak had to shield his eyes, and it stopped.

* * *

He woke up laying down on a couch. Noatak sat up and took in his surroundings. He was in the living room of a small apartment. Looking out the window, the view told him he was in Republic City. There was a tiny kitchen to his right, and a short hallway on his left. There were three doors in the hallway. He assumed that there was a bathroom in one of them, so he went there.

Noatak checked his reflection. He looked younger. How old was he now? Twenty-four? Twenty-five? Probably around that age.

He doesn't remember living in an apartment like this in his life. Aang must have sent him to some sort of parallel universe.

Exiting the bathroom, he entered another room.

It was a bedroom. A guest room, maybe. He didn't seem to be living with anyone, and it was so clean. But why would he have a guest room?

He tried the other door. This was probably his room.

It was neat, like the guest room. But it was more personalized, with various books and things in the room. Noatak picked one up and found that it was a book on waterbending.

Noatak looked around his room some more and his eyes fell on a letter on top of his desk. It was already opened.

_Dear Noatak,_

_ Good day. I am sure that you are already aware of what happened. If not, then please keep reading. Tonraq and Senna have been in an accident. Sadly, they have not survived. As Korra's godfather, it is your duty to raise her as her parents wanted you to. I am sorry that I could not take her in myself. I just simply can't support her_

He stopped reading the letter there. Him? The avatar's _godfather_? How? And now her parents had died in an accident and _he_ had to take care of her?

Noatak wasn't expecting this. He thought Aang would just give him another chance at life, as in a _normal_ life where he would do a lot of good things and such, not being put as the role of a parent for the avatar.

Then he heard a knock on the door.

* * *

**... cliffhanger, I guess...?**


	2. Knock, Knock

**Flameo there, hotman! Welcome to another chapter of The Godfather! I hope I did good in this one. Also, before anyone asks, this is not an amorra fic (even tho i ship it). And in regards to the title... yeah, I was pretty much in a hurry when I thought of it. That's why it's so lame.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Korra was four years old when she was put in Noatak's care.

The little avatar slept on the futon inside the guest room. Or, her room now. Her aunt had dropped her off a few minutes ago.

_"Again, I'm sorry,"_ she had said, the young, sleeping Korra in her arms. _"But I already have children of my own. I can't support Korratoo."_

_ "Oh, it's fine,"_ he had replied in a tone he hoped sounded friendly. Inside, he wasn't feeling friendly at all. _"Perfectly fine."_

He wanted to harm the child. Take her bending away. Then drop her off some orphanage where she'll never find out she was the avatar.

But what had she done wrong in this life? Nothing. She was just an innocent little girl. If he took her bending away now, what would happen to treating everyone fairly and equally?

He heard another knock at the door. This time, a singsong voice cried out, "Noatak! It's me Sen!"

Leaving the child in the room, Noatak headed to the door. He cautiously opened it, and it was a jolly-looking old lady.

"Noatak, dear!" she chirped. "I heard the little Korra just came! Where is she? May I see her?"

The old lady - Sen - didn't seem much of a threat. "Of course," Noatak replied. "She's right over here," he told her as he led the way to where the child slept.

"My, what an adorable child," Sen said in a hushed voice to not wake the girl up. "I remember when my daughter was as little as her."

Sen seemed to know him, knocking on his door and being nice to him and things. She might know something about him in this life, so he asked, "Sen, can you tell me who I am?"

The old woman's eyebrows raised. "You're Noatak,"

"Aside from that,"

Sen chuckled softly. "I am old, child," she said. "And am not good at remembering things. But if my memory serves me well, you're a waterbending tutor."

_Waterbending tutor_, Noatak thought. Guess he wasn't so against bending in this life. "Anything else?"

She gave him a concerned look. "Are you alright?" she asked. "Have you hit your head?"

"No," said Noatak. "Just merely testing how much you know about me," he lied.

The young avatar stirred. "Look," Sen said excitedly as she tugged on his sleeve. "She's waking up,"

The girl slowly opened her eyes, yawned, and sat up. He noticed that her eyes were a pretty shade of blue. She looked around the room, and finally set her eyes on Noatak.

"Who're you?" she asked him.

"I'm Noatak, your godfather," he said. "You'll be staying with me from now on."

* * *

Sen left after a while. Before she left, she told him that he could come over whenever he needed something, since she lived in the apartment right across.

As he had never done anything like this before, Noatak realized that he would be needing her help often. Very much often.

The child was energetic and lively; a bit annoying, even. He tried his best not to mention her parents, even though her aunt had said that she had explained what had happened to her.

She also seemed to know a little waterbending. Her parents must have taught her. Noatak teaches her more bit by bit, due to her constant nagging.

He went to Sen for help on an almost daily schedule. Every time he came to her, she always assisted him. _What do I feed her? Should I do this? Why did she do that?_

A few days passed, and another knock at the door was heard. He assumed it was Sen (whose visits were as frequent as his), come to visit the little girl, but it wasn't.

It was Tarrlok.

He was dressed nicely as he always had as a councilman, with his three ponytails and flowery scent that Noatak always reminded him of their mother, although he wasn't wearing the fancy clothes he used to wear. When Noatak answered the door, Tarrlok gave a sigh of relief.

"Noatak," he said. "I've found you."

"Tarrlok," Noatak said, and gave him a brotherly hug.

The two brothers sat and talked in Noatak's tiny living room.

"How did you find me?" Noatak asked.

"I went around the city," his brother answered. "Asking people for a man named _Noatak_."

"Are you part of the council?"

"No," said Tarrlok. "I'm... a _waiter_. At Narook's. Just like I was thirteen years ago." He said the word _waiter_ with shame.

"Thirteen years ago... So, you're twenty-four, then?" asked Noatak. "And I'm twenty-seven." Tarrlok nodded.

The younger waterbender still seemed ashamed of his current occupation. Noatak sighed. "Don't worry," he said. "If we don't do anything wrong, everything will turn out fine. That's what Avatar Aang told me."

Tarrlok's eyebrows shot up. "Aang talked to you too?"

"Yes, he did." said Noatak. "After the... you know."

There was an awkward silence between them. Finally, Tarrlok spoke. "Remember when you wanted to be a comedian?"

It was Noatak's turn to be surprised. "Yes,"

"What happened?"

"I tried joining this comedy group," he explained. "They didn't accept me. Said my jokes were 'lame'. They were full of benders."

"... Oh."

Another silence.

Noatak spoke this time. "Do you... want to hear one?" he asked. "A joke, I mean."

"Uh," said Tarrlok. "... Sure."

Noatak cleared his throat. "How did Toph Beifong meet her husband?"

Tarrlok just stared at him. He can't even remember how many times he had heard this one.

"Say,_ How?_" Noatak whispered.

"... How?"

"Through a _blind date_!" Noatak said, and smiled at his own joke. "Get it? Because Toph Beifong was... Blind."

Tarrlok threw a pillow at Noatak's head.

"Noatak?" said a young voice. "Who's that?"

Tarrlok's eyes widened at the sight of the little girl who had entered the room. "Is that... "

"This is your... " Noatak started as he tried to find the right word. "God-uncle,"

"_God-uncle?_" questioned Tarrlok. "Noatak, what are you talking about?"

Noatak started to explain, but was caught off by the young avatar's sniffing.

"Why does he smell like a lady?" she asked.

* * *

Tarrlok soon left, after Noatak had explained that the child was now with him.

After a while, the guest room had now transformed from just a guest room to the girl's room. It was no longer neat and tidy like it was when Noatak first encountered it. Various toys that Sen had brought over (second-hand, used to be her daughter's), crayons and pencils strewn across the floor, and drawings (some suspiciously looked like Aang, sometimes even with a flying bison) all over the room.

On Thursday, there was yet another knock on the door. It was two young boys.

"Good morning, Sifu Noatak," they both said as they bowed to him.

Noatak blinked. "May I help you two?"

The older looking of the two looked at him confusedly. "Don't you remember, Sifu? We're your students. Arrluk and Nilaq?"

"Oh," said Noatak as he remembered what Sen had told him. He was a waterbending tutor. "Yes, that's right. Sorry. I forgot."

"It's okay," said the younger one. "By the way, we came here because you didn't show up at the park. Did you forget that too?"

"Yes, I did," Noatak lied. He had no idea that he was supposed to meet them at the park. He showed Arrluk and Nilaq to his small living room. "Wait here." he told them.

Noatak knocked on the girl's room's door. "Cm'in!" she said, and he entered.

"I'm going to the park," he said. "You need to come with me."

"Why?"

"Waterbending training," he answered. "You want to practice, don't you?"

Her face lit up with glee and excitement. He'll admit it, she was kind of a cute kid.

* * *

**Yes, I did insert some comedian amon in there.**


	3. Storm

**Hi! sorry this took so long, I've been busy! uwu;; **

* * *

Korra was six when Noatak started referring to her by her name.

It was late in the night in the middle of a storm. The sound of lightning filled the air now and then. Noatak stared at the moon out the window from his futon. He couldn't sleep. It was a full one tonight, and Noatak always felt more powerful when the moon was full.

He had stopped thinking about taking the avatar's bending away. Avatar Aang would be awfully disappointed. The girl didn't even know she was the avatar yet.

Her waterbending was stronger and more advanced than a six year-old's should. Along with his students, Arrluk and Nilaq, Noatak trained her every Thursday, at the park. The girl had grown close to the two brothers. Maybe they were even best friends.

His door slowly creaked open. Noatak sat up. The child peeked out her head from the door. She was shaking with fear.

"What are you doing up so late?" Noatak asked. "Go back to sleep."

"B-But I'm scared," she replied.

"It's just a storm,"

"It's scary!" she cried. "I w-want to stay with you!"

Noatak raised an eyebrow. "Whatever happened to the girl who was so brave?" he teased. "To the girl who was never afraid of bugs, or clowns?"

"Sh-she's scared, okay?" she said. There were tears in her eyes now.

He groaned. "Can't you sleep by yourself?"

"Let me stay w-with you!"

Noatak considered this for a moment. As much as he opposed sleeping beside his former enemy-turned-child-slash-apparent-goddaughter, he couldn't make a little girl cry, right? Nor could he leave a small child shivering with fear of thunderstorms.

He had to forget the past, anyway. Grudges won't do him good now; he had a new life now.

Sighing, he scooted over to the side of his futon and made space for the girl.

"Fine," he said. "But don't hug me while sleeping." She scurried over to the futon and made herself comfy beside Noatak.

"Thank you," she said sweetly. "Goodnight, Noatak!"

Noatak mumbled a "goodnight" in response as he lied down again, turned his body to the side away from facing the girl, and closed his eyes. Maybe he could finally get some sleep now.

Just as he was starting to drift off to sleep, he felt a finger poke his cheek.

That annoying kid.

"Hey," said the girl. "Are you awake?"

Noatak grunted in annoyance. "Yes,"

"I can't sleep,"

"So?"

"Tell me a story!"

"_What?_" he said. "No,"

"But why not!"

"Listen, kid," said Noatak. "I'm really tired. Just let me sleep."

Then she was quiet for a moment. Suddenly she said, "Just one story-"

At this point, Noatak gave up. This girl was really persistent.

"Once upon a time," he started. "There was an ugly otter penguin. He was so ugly that everyone died. The end."

"That didn't help at all,"

Again, Noatak grunted in annoyance. "I told you a story, now go to sleep."

"But that wasn't a real story!"

"Then what kind of story do you want?" he asked impatiently.

The girl thought for a while. "Like," she said. "Like the ones Sen tells me! Or, or, or the ones my mommy used to tell!" she said excitedly.

It was then Noatak felt sorry for her. She must miss her parents terribly. She doesn't show it that much, but he could tell.

Noatak sat up and put himself in a cross sitting position. "Once upon a time," he started (for real this time). "There was a princess named Yue.

"When Princess Yue was born, she was very sick. When she was born, she did not cry or make a single sound, like most babies do, and her parents feared that she would die. They brought her to the best healers, but her sickness could not be cured. Her father prayed to the moon spirit for her survival-"

"What does 'survival' mean?" the girl interrupted.

Noatak instead changed the line in the story. "Her father prayed to the moon spirit for her to live,"

"Ohhh,"

"They put Princess Yue in the tribe's Spirit Oasis-"

"Spirit- wha?"

"Very spiritual and peaceful place," he said. "and the moon spirit saved her, causing her hair to turn white."

The child laughed. "Like a granny!"

"Yes, like a granny," he continued the story. "That's why her parents named her Yue, for the moon."

The girl clapped her hands happily. "Yay! What a nice story!"

Noatak actually chuckled. "It's not over yet, kid.

"When Princess Yue grew up, her parents arranged her to marry Hahn, a warrior. But Princess Yue did not really love Hahn, and only went along with it to please her people.

Later on, she met Sokka, a young man from the South. They later fell in love, but because of Princess Yue's engagement to Hahn, they could not be together."

"Hey," said the avatar. "I think I know a Sokka guy!"

Noatak's eyebrows shot up. "You do?"

"Yeah," she replied. "But I don't remember him that good. It's reeeeaaaaaallyyy fuzzy."

Maybe this was an avatar thing. Nevertheless, Noatak continued the story.

"One day, the moon spirit, Tui, was killed." Korra let out a terrified gasp. "Princess Yue sacrificed herself and gave back the life the moon spirit gave her when she was a baby. She died in Sokka's arms and became the moon spirit. The end."

"That wasn't a very happy story," said the girl.

"Not all stories end in a happy ending, Korra." Noatak said quietly.

Korra stared at him. She looked very happy.

"What?" he asked her.

"You called me Korra!" she said excitedly.

"So?"

"You never call me Korra!" said Korra. "Sen was right! You _do_ care!"

Noatak thought about it. It had been two years since he'd taken her in, and she thought he didn't care? Sure, he tried to kill her in his past life, but that kind of hit him hard. Maybe he _did_ care about her, even just a little.

Noatak looked at her gently and put his hand on her small shoulder. "Korra," he said. "Don't think that way."

"Like what way?"

"Like you think I don't worry about you getting into a waterbending accident whenever we practice with the boys,"

Korra giggled. "Funny,"

Noatak smiled. He was funny! That's one step closer to his comedy career.

* * *

Later, when Noatak still couldn't sleep but was sure Korra was, he heard her speak very, very quietly while facing the moon outside the window, as if she was talking to it.

_"Thank you, Princess Yue."_

Then Noatak (finally) slowly drifted off to sleep, with a smile on his face and Korra by his side.


End file.
